


The Cell Block Tango Rewritten

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Chicago</em> and <em>Prison Break</em> - kinda similar, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cell Block Tango Rewritten

  
_*Whispers*  
Michael: Pipes  
C-Note: Geneva  
Abruzzi: Rat  
Lincoln: Uh-uh  
Sucre: Liqueur store  
T-Bag: Susan_

  
_Bellick's voice:_ And now, the six merry murderers of the Fox River penitentiary  
in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango

_Chorus  
All:_ I shouldn't be here  
I shouldn't be here  
Don't wanna be in here at all  
Perhaps I did it  
But, hey, I had to  
I'm getting out, going o'er that wall

_Michael:_ You know how people look like they've done something bad, but are really innocent? Like Lincoln. Lincoln, he never killed that guy. But they put him on death row. So I started planning and preparing to get him out of there. We were going through the pipes and everything. I took two guns into a bank, brandished them a bit, then I fired some warning shots. And I said to them, I said, “If you don't put me away in Fox River...” And they did. So, I'm stuck here now, waiting for the right moment. To go through those pipes and over that wall. With Lincoln.

_Chorus_

_C-Note:_ I met the officer in charge the first day I got down to the desert. He told me I could help him out, and we hit it off right away. So we started dealing. I'd get illegal goods, he'd buy them and take care of it... And then I found out. Justice, they told me. Justice my ass! Prisoners were being subject to torture in that camp. Being a good man, I couldn't just stand and watch. So I stood up for my principles and was dismissed. Then I started crime to make a living. And they sent me to Fox River. You know, some guys just can't stick to their Geneva Conventions.

_Chorus_

_Abruzzi:_ Now I'm standing in my warehouse, punishing some thieves, minding my own business. In storms my employee, the most cowardly rat there was, and sees me finishing off some stupid guys who had no right to live. The stupid bastard just had to squeal to the police; just had to sell me out. So for what he's done to the family, he's going to get killed. He's going to get killed ten times.

_All:_ Perhaps I did it  
But, hey, I had to  
I'm getting out, going o'er that wall

_Lincoln:_ *talks a lot in incoherent Gibberish*  
 _Michael:_ Yeah, but did you do it?  
 _Lincoln:_ Uh-uh. Not guilty!

_Sucre:_ Me and my cousin Hector, we had this gang; the two of us and a couple of other guys. We just kept it cool and had fun; girls, drinks, parties. You know. Now this one night on the town, I saw this beautiful girl. Maricruz and I hit it off right away and I wanted to do something nice for her. So I started hitting up a liqueur store, just for some change. I came in, brandished my gun... And then the cops started swarming the place, bringing me in. Cuffing me. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was being checked in at Fox River, I even knew I was going to jail.

_Chorus_

_T-Bag:_ I loved Susan more than I could possibly say. She was a real decent woman; sensitive, kind. But I was always trying to find myself. I'd go out every night looking for myself, and on the way, I found girls and boys; young, pretty things that I just had to taste and feel. I guess you could say we broke up because of philosophical differences – I saw myself as open-minded, and she saw me as a psychopath.

_All:_ We're going out  
We're going out  
We're going out

I shouldn't be here  
I shouldn't be here  
Don't wanna be in here at all  
Perhaps I did it  
But, hey, I had to  
I'm getting out, going o'er that wall


End file.
